South America (WOD)
South America is a continent located in the western hemisphere, mostly in the southern semisphere, with a relatively small portion in the northern hemisphere. It is also considered as a subcontinent of the Americas, bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean and on the north and east by the Atlantic Ocean; North America and the Caribbean Sea lie to the northwest. Overview South and Central America are not as developed as their neighbors to the north. In some areas, the jungles and mountains remain almost untouched by Kindred and kine alike. Despite numerous claims bу the Sabbat and Camarilla, neither group truly holds power over more than a fraction of the continent. Most sect activity here is far less organized than in North America and Europe; many vampires operate as individual predators, only loosely beholden to the dictates of Regent of Inner Circle. South America is a crazy quilt of supernatural influence. Here, the Camarilla and Sabbat war incessantly, while the Setites and Giovanni lurk on the fringes, waiting to strike. Lupines and other shapeshifters stalk the wild places, battling creatures stranger still, Mages roam South America's cities and mystic sites, basking in the raw energy of santeria ceremonies and exploring long-lost Mayan pyramids. Native changelings hold ancient secrets for those cunning enough to bargain for them - and ancient curses for the unwary. As a developing region, South America both have much to offer the strong vampire who seeks power and opportunity. Many neonates and ancillae, weary of centuries-entrenched power structures and lack of opportunities, flock to the uncultivated lands of the south. There is a flip side, however: The region is rife with potential foes, vampiric and otherwise, and the loose grasp of the sects means that a vampire in trouble may not have recourse to the protection of a prince, archbishop, archon or dominion. It is also unwise to underestimate the region's kine. South America's people spring from all manner of stocks. African myths, native legends and Catholic doctrines simmer in a bubbling cauldron of belief, and many of the old stories still echo through the humid tropical nights. It is no surprise that literary "magical realists" such as Garcia-Marquez hail from this area; the supernatural makes up an integral part of the South American world view, and the kine prepare accordingly. Cainites may be less cautious of the Masquerade, true, but they must keep an unliving eye open for resourceful kine all too familiar with the powers - and weaknesses - of the vampires. Prominent Countries *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Changeling: The Dreaming Most Fae in Concordia and Europe have heard dire warnings about this continent, whether from the Prodigal Garou or mortal allies. A force dwells here that stifles the joy of the Dreaming, and the Kithain generally avoid the place, though some worry about any nunnehi that may be in harm's way. Called “the beautiful land” by early explorers and modern-day adventurers, the lands of South America, known as Bellatierra to the fae, have not proven altogether friendly to changelings. Only a few areas have come to the attention of the fae of Concordia and of Europe. The rest of the countries, particularly those in the vast jungle interior, remain places of caution. Changelings have heard of the Kingdom of Amazonia, which encompasses the vast country of Brazil, and the Mountain Kingdoms, which include Chile and Peru. References #WOD. [[A World of Darkness Second Edition|'A World of Darkness Second Edition']], p. 26-40. #CTD. Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, p. 49. Category:World of Darkness geography